Treat her well
by Kufikiria
Summary: Lorsque Colin donne des conseils à son personnage vis-à-vis d'Emma, ça donne ça : "I would say… treat her well, buy her flowers, clean the dishes and give her lots of little hugs." Mise en scène de ces quelques recommandations.
1. Buy her flowers

J'ai écrit cette partie il y a plusieurs semaines et c'est vrai que lorsque je la relis, je la trouve vraiment trop niaise et cliché, c'est affreux. Mais bon, je n'ai pas la motivation de changer quoi que ce soit donc voilà, désolée d'avance ahah ! (Et oui, je me suis retrouvée à faire des recherches sur la signification des différentes fleurs juste pour cet O.S.)

* * *

><p>En ce vendredi après-midi de printemps, Emma, comme depuis plusieurs jours déjà, avait beaucoup de travail en tant que shérif de Storybrooke. En effet, depuis l'arrivée de nouveaux habitants dans la ville, et notamment d'un dénommé Will Scarlett, de nombreux vols et disparitions lui étaient rapportés et il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse des heures supplémentaires dans son bureau ou sur le terrain.<p>

Tout en soupirant de lassitude face à la déposition de Grumpy qui ne cessait de se plaindre d'avoir perdu son marteau, la Sauveuse regarda rapidement l'heure sur sa montre : déjà dix-huit heures trente, et sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Elle allait devoir annuler son rendez-vous avec Killian… Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle soupira un peu plus fort, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être déçu, quoi qu'il puisse affirmer du contraire. Cependant elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant et reporta son attention sur le nain qui commençait à s'énerver et s'impatienter en voyant qu'elle ne s'intéressait que trop peu à son problème.

De son côté, le pirate se dirigeait vers l'appartement d'Emma, prêt à partager un pique-nique en la compagnie de sa belle. En traversant le parc pour arriver jusqu'à chez elle, il aperçut les fleurs commencer à pousser dans l'herbe tout autour de lui après le rude hiver qu'ils avaient passé et ceci lui donna une idée. Puisqu'il avait de l'avance, il fit demi-tour et sonna chez les Charming, espérant qu'ils ne soient pas sortis entre amoureux en ce début de week-end. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque David, le petit Neal pleurant entre ses bras, vint lui ouvrir et lui demanda, l'air étonné de le voir :

« _Hook ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas sortir avec Emma ce soir ?_

– _Si et justement, je voulais vous demander quelques conseils pour que tout soit parfait,_ répondit Killian avec sincérité. »

Curieux que l'homme le plus dragueur et se considérant comme le plus irrésistible de la ville vienne chercher de l'aide auprès de lui, David le laissa rentrer. Après avoir reposé le bébé, qui entre temps s'était calmé, dans son berceau, il proposa une bière à celui qu'il avait encore du mal à dénommer « beau-fils » et s'assit à ses côtés autour de la table de la cuisine, prêt à l'écouter. Killian se lança donc dans sa requête :

« _Il paraît que dans votre monde, il n'est pas rare que l'on offre des fleurs aux personnes que l'on aime. C'est pourquoi je voulais savoir… si l'un de vous savait quelles étaient les préférées d'Emma ?_

– _Oh, Killian, quelle belle preuve de romantisme !_ s'enthousiasma Mary-Margareth, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début sans y prendre part. _Elle m'a raconté un jour qu'elle aimait beaucoup les camélias. Mais tu peux aussi lui acheter des roses rouges ou roses : après tout, c'est le symbole de l'amour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que n'importe quoi lui fera plaisir, toutes les femmes aiment se faire offrir des fleurs…_ »

Le capitaine prit note de toutes les recommandations de Snow, remercia très chaleureusement le couple et s'excusa de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu mais il avait des courses à faire et ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son rendez-vous et faire attendre sa princesse. Il passa donc rapidement chez le fleuriste, fit la commande d'un bouquet composé de toutes les fleurs dont lui avait parlé la jeune femme tout en écoutant les conseils que lui fournissait le spécialiste et se dirigea jusqu'à l'appartement de sa bien-aimée lorsqu'il sentit le portable que cette dernière lui avait offert quelques temps plus tôt pour qu'ils puissent se contacter plus facilement vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa donc et put lire un message d'Emma s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir sortir comme il était prévu à cause d'une tonne de travail qui l'attendait encore. Malgré sa compréhension, il ne put empêcher la déception prendre le dessus de ses pensées, lui qui avait attendu ce jour depuis le début de la semaine. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta planté au beau milieu de la rue à réfléchir, seul avec sa nourriture et son bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il ne pouvait pas – ne voulait pas – rentrer chez lui ce soir. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée : si la blonde ne pouvait pas venir le rejoindre comme il avait été initialement prévu, c'est lui qui allait la retrouver, en espérant que sa surprise lui fasse plaisir. Il changea donc encore une fois de direction jusqu'au bureau du shérif, où il attendit patiemment à l'entrée que Grumpy sorte pour ne pas les interrompre dans leur conversation.

Toutes les cinq minutes, Emma regardait furtivement sa montre, exaspérée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le nain ne cessait de répéter les mêmes choses, de façon de plus en plus impatiente et désagréable. Heureusement, il finit par s'en aller une fois que la jeune femme lui ait répété qu'elle allait tout faire pour retrouver son marteau mais qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas interroger tout Storybrooke à une heure si tardive de la journée. Elle était exténuée et affamée, aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle mais la pile de dossiers qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter tout au long de la semaine et qu'elle avait toujours repoussé au lendemain l'empêchait de partir : elle allait certainement encore passer une bonne partie de la nuit à trier des papiers et elle en baillait d'avance. De plus, elle avait aperçu quelqu'un rentrer durant son entretien avec Grumpy, ce qui allait certainement encore la retarder. Mais, puisque la personne ne se décidait pas à entrer, elle commença son travail. Elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher vers son bureau, attendant simplement que la personne face à elle prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« _Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle,_ débuta Hook d'un ton hésitant. _Je viens faire une déposition pour un vol…_

– _Pourriez-vous repasser demain, s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend ce soir,_ répondit simplement la shérif, ne regardant toujours pas l'homme face à elle, trop occupée dans ses affaires, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de son partenaire. »

Ce dernier le comprit rapidement et en profita pour rentrer dans son jeu. Il s'expliqua donc, un grand sourire barrant son visage :

« _Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais ce qu'on m'a volé m'est indispensable. De plus, je sais qui est la responsable…_

– _Et qu'est-ce donc cette personne vous a-t-elle pris ?_

– _Mon cœur._ »

A ces mots Emma daigna finalement relever la tête et elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant le pirate debout devant elle. Sans voix, elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici et qu'elle se rendait compte du véritable impact de ses précédentes paroles. Killian expliqua donc les raisons de sa présence, qu'il ne voulait pas passer la soirée seul loin de sa Swan et avec bien trop de provisions pour un seul homme. La jeune femme laissa alors tous ses dossiers de côté quelques minutes et se leva pour embrasser son compagnon, heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés en cette dure journée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le bouquet de fleurs que le capitaine avait tenté tant bien que mal de cacher depuis son arrivée. Il les lui offrit donc et c'est avec un rictus heureux se dessinant sur ses lèvres que la Sauveuse vint l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle s'empressa de trouver un vase et de l'eau pour pouvoir l'exposer sur son bureau pendant que Hook repoussait quelques affaires pour leur faire de la place pour leur pique-nique. Ils s'assirent tous deux côte à côte, discutant de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes, Emma heureuse de pouvoir s'accorder une pause en de si bonne compagnie avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air sérieux lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur les fleurs.

« _Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, Killian. Merci… pour tout. Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de ce répit, ma tête aurait fini par exploser sinon. Comment as-tu su que les camélias étaient mes fleurs préférées ?_

– _Rappelle-toi, love. Tu es un livre ouvert,_ répondit l'intéressé avec un clin d'œil. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque. Après tout, elle se fichait bien de comment il avait pu le savoir ou si c'était du pur hasard : le simple geste en lui-même lui faisait déjà énormément plaisir. Mais Hook n'en resta pas là, puisqu'il reprit :

« _En fait, c'est ta mère qui m'en a parlé, ainsi que des roses comme preuve d'amour. Et lorsque le fleuriste m'a expliqué leur signification, je me suis dit que ces fleurs étaient vraiment faites pour toi._

– _Ah oui ? Et quelle est leur signification, alors ?_

– _D'après lui, offrir des camélias revient à dire "je vous aimerai toujours". Et cela tombe bien, puisque c'est exactement ce que je ressens._

– _Oh, Killian…_ »

Emma ne put rien répondre d'autre, touchée par cette déclaration d'amour. Tendrement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire avant de se détacher et d'attraper l'une des fleurs du bouquet, qu'elle lui tendit tendrement :

« _Tiens, prends-la. Je te l'offre._ »

Le pirate comprit que par ce geste, elle lui faisait passer ces mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à exprimer, ce qui le toucha au plus profond de son cœur. Il l'embrassa à son tour avant que sa bien-aimée ne s'excuse et lui explique qu'elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps à ses côtés mais qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait. C'est tout naturellement que Hook lui proposa son aide et c'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent à trier des dossiers toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que la Sauveuse s'endorme, exténuée de fatigue, sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans le sommeil à son tour et c'est dans cette position, l'un blotti contre l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées entre elles tenant fermement une fleur de camélia entre leurs doigts, que David les retrouva le lendemain matin et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant, si vulnérables, innocents et débordants d'amour.

Depuis ce jour, Killian prit l'habitude de ramener des fleurs à sa belle à chaque fois que celles-ci venaient à faner pour les remplacer. De cette façon, le bureau de cette dernière était toujours empli d'une bonne odeur de roses et de camélias lui rappelant son pirate qu'elle aimait tant et signe de leur amour éternel qui, lui, ne fanerait jamais.


	2. Clean the dishes

Désolée pour la fin, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoires, même si j'ai tenté un petit quelque chose...

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Emma rentra chez elle ce soir-là, exténuée suite à la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer à essayer de convaincre Elsa que personne ne lui voulait du mal à Storybrooke ni qu'elle était considérée comme un monstre, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à un Killian complètement nu sous un tablier en train de faire toute la vaisselle qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans son évier depuis quelques jours et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer. Ce dernier, dès lors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se tourna en direction de celle-ci et son visage s'illumina immédiatement en un sourire heureux devant la vision de sa belle qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, bien trop surprise. Le pirate s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres afin de la saluer, avant de briser le silence qui avait pris place dans l'appartement :<p>

« _Emma, love, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt, je n'ai pas encore préparé le repas… En revanche, la vaisselle est presque terminée. David et Mary-Margareth sont passé cet après-midi et m'ont donné quelques conseils. Ils m'ont expliqué que je devais porter cette chose, mais je n'ai pas bien compris à quoi cela pouvait servir. C'est vrai, ça ne recouvre même pas le corps tout entier !_ »

La blonde, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour rester concentrée sur ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer son compagnon, ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se poser sur le corps musclé de ce dernier qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin d'imaginer tant le tablier ne lui en recouvrait qu'une petite partie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit cependant par poser son regard sur celui de Killian, qui l'observait mi-amusé, mi-confus. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était silencieuse depuis bien trop longtemps, c'est pourquoi elle se rapprocha lentement du brun et, tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur son torse à peine vêtu, s'exclama :

« _Je devrais t'inviter plus souvent à passer la nuit ici, si c'est pour que le lendemain tu te mettes à faire toutes les tâches ménagères. Cependant, je pense que lorsque David t'a dit de porter ça_ – elle pointa du doigt le tablier, rougissant légèrement tandis que ses yeux suivaient instinctivement son geste – _il a oublié de préciser qu'il fallait le mettre par-dessus ses vêtements, pour ne pas les abîmer…_ »

C'est à partir de ce moment que Killian comprit l'effet qu'il était en train de faire à la jeune femme face à lui, et il décida d'en jouer. Après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, il se retourna et se dirigea le plus lentement possible jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine, la laissant seule face à une vue des plus satisfaisantes. Comme si de rien n'était, il reprit rapidement son travail jusqu'à ce que deux mains attrapèrent ses doigts pour l'arrêter dans son geste et qu'un corps vint se presser contre le sien, le faisant frisonner quelque peu. La tête posée contre l'épaule du pirate, Emma murmura quelques mots à son oreille d'une voix suave, son souffle chaud chatouillant le creux de sa nuque :

« _Je crois que la vaisselle peut attendre encore un peu plus longtemps…_ »

Le brun, tout en se raclant la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits, se retourna alors, entoura la taille de la blonde de sa main valide, l'admira quelques secondes puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'abord chastement puis plus passionnément ensuite. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, le dos de Killian de plus en plus accolé au meuble derrière lui pendant que la Sauveuse intensifiait leur baiser et se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de lui, laissant ses doigts parcourir le dos nu de son pirate. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, leurs yeux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, noircis par le désir. Ils n'eurent besoin d'échanger aucune parole ; Hook attrapa sa partenaire qui, par réflexe, entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'emporta jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière où il la coucha délicatement dans son lit et s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche tandis que celle-ci, dont les doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux de son compagnon, en profita pour détacher le seul nœud qui retenait le tablier, laissant apparaître le corps cette fois-ci véritablement nu de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Il gémit quelque peu entre les lèvres d'Emma alors qu'elle découvrait son corps de ses mains.

C'est ainsi, dans ce lit en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il se mit à penser que si David avait imaginé que conseiller le d'aider sa fille dans les tâches ménagères se serait terminé d'une telle façon, il se serait certainement abstenu de lui faire la moindre recommandation…


	3. Give her lot of little hugs

Killian Jones n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tendre par le passé. Au contraire, la plupart de ses relations n'avaient été que des one-night stand basées sur le sexe et autres rencontres sans lendemain. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Milah mais même s'ils s'étaient aimés profondément, tous deux n'avaient jamais été avares de grandes démonstrations d'amour. Cependant, Emma était entrée dans sa vie et depuis, son monde avait complètement changé. **Il** avait complètement changé. Pour elle, il avait abandonné son bateau, sa maison, l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, qui l'avait vu pleurer, qui l'avait vu triompher tout comme s'écrouler. Pour elle, il avait quitté ses vêtements de cuir qu'il n'avait jamais changés depuis plus de trois cent ans, représentants de sa personnalité de vil pirate. Pour elle, il avait accepté de s'adapter à un univers qui n'était pas le sien, rempli de nouvelles technologies desquelles il ne connaissait rien. Pour elle, il avait fait tant de sacrifices. Et, _grâce à elle_, il était redevenu cet homme bon dont il avait été si fier par le passé. Cet homme qui était parfaitement capable d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Le geste était donc venu naturellement un soir où Emma s'était réveillée en pleine nuit suite à un cauchemar qu'elle faisait souvent depuis leur retour du passé et son altercation avec Regina. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, pleurant en silence pour ne pas réveiller l'homme à ses côtés, culpabilisant d'avoir ainsi gâché la vie de cette femme qui avait enfin retrouvé un peu de bonheur et l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Mais les sanglots de sa bien-aimée n'avaient pas échappé à Killian, qui l'avait tendrement prise dans ses bras et l'avait bercée en chuchotant des mots doux au creux de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et se rendorme enfin.

Depuis ce jour-là, il avait pris l'habitude de la prendre dans ses bras à n'importe quelle occasion. Pour lui dire bonjour le matin, une douce étreinte suivie d'un chaste baiser sur le front. Le soir, avant de faire l'amour, de façon plus sauvage cette fois, sa main valide et son crochet parcourant son dos, laissant parfois des traces de griffures, ses lèvres perdues dans son cou. A chaque moment de doute ou de déception pour la réconforter. Dès lors qu'elle lui disait « _je t'aime_ », il lui répondait les mêmes mots au creux de son oreille et pouvait ainsi sentir son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois grâce à leur proximité. Pour aucune raison, simplement car il avait envie de sentir sa chaleur humaine ou de montrer à la ville entière qu'elle était sienne, et qu'il était sien. Quand elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Lorsqu'il la demanda en mariage. Que leur fils fit ses premiers pas et qu'il l'appela « _Papa_ ». A n'importe quel moment, important ou non, de leur vie de couple…

Ce simple geste, poser ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, collant ainsi son corps au sien qui s'assemblaient si bien tandis qu'elle venait loger ses mains derrière son cou, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux, laissant sa tête se reposer sur son épaule, son souffle chaud chatouillant l'oreille de son partenaire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour apprécier davantage leur étreinte faisait simplement à présent partie de leur quotidien, une preuve d'amour comme une autre, se rassurant ainsi l'un et l'autre que leur relation était bien réelle et que jamais ils ne se sépareraient, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver.


End file.
